


Дорога из желтого кирпича (только зеленого и не дорога)

by fandom_DC_2019, KisVani



Category: Green Lantern (2011), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Episode s02e15 Exodus, Gen, implied slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: AU от серии Supergil 2x15 Exodus. Остановить вылет корабля не удалось, Алекс оказалась вместе с высланными с Земли пришельцами и ее дорога домой рискует стать несколько… запутаннее, чем она предполагала.





	Дорога из желтого кирпича (только зеленого и не дорога)

На планете, названия которой Алекс не смогла выговорить, тяжелый воздух, будто она пытается дышать под водой. Местную еду пробовать не хочется, а в баре не могут сказать, какая выпивка не окажется токсичной для человека.

Землян в этом секторе космоса, конечно же, никто никогда не видел. Хорошо, что Алекс не собирается здесь задерживаться.

Прошло около трех месяцев с того дня, как она оказалась на корабле, улетающем с Земли. Кадмус были последовательны: не можешь уничтожить всех пришельцев на планете? Значит — вышли их прочь.

Алекс могла бы сказать, что надеялась на отца, который не допустит запуска, или на Кару, которая остановит корабль, но на самом деле — она просто не думала ни о чем, когда запрыгивала в закрывающийся шлюз.

Дж’онн (еще в те времена, когда она считала его просто Хэнком Хэншоу) говорил, что безрассудство однажды ее погубит. Погубить не погубило, но на другой конец галактики выбросило.

— Это вы ‘Лекс‘верс? — Алекс не знала, к какому виду принадлежит обратившийся к ней инопланетянин (зеленая бугристая кожа и тело, напоминающее скорее о крабах, чем о гуманоидах), но знала, что его корабль вылетает завтра, а охранник попал в местную больницу из-за тяжелой аллергической реакции на груз.

— Да, это я, — ответила Алекс. — Слышала, вы ищите охранника?

Она не стала уточнять свое имя и поправлять пришельца. Спасибо, что автоматический переводчик, который чудом удалось раздобыть, хоть как-то срабатывал; первый месяц она пережила только благодаря другим депортированным с Земли, потому что ее скудных познаний в ксенолингвистике не хватало даже, чтобы спросить: «Как добраться до Солнечной системы».

***

Из всех, с кем Алекс оказалась буквально в одной лодке (в одном космическом корабле, если быть точнее), мало кто хотел вернуться на Землю.

Алекс честно пыталась их убедить.

— Триг, у тебя же там остались жена и приемный сын, — говорила она, обращаясь к дуртанцу, с которым успела познакомиться на борту.

— Они люди, — отвечал тот, — и сейчас им будет лучше без меня.

— Майса, как же твоя сестра? — пыталась убедить Алекс другую инопланетянку, землячку Лайры.

— Я не хочу подвергать ее еще большей опасности, чем сейчас, — качала головой Майса.

И так было каждый раз. Некоторые раздумывали о возвращении, кое-кто даже какое-то время сопровождал Алекс, надеясь, что вместе у них получится лучше… Но со временем они все отыскали другое пристанище. На планетах и космических станциях, где для них нашлось место. Они были беженцами, и большинство из них бежало всю свою жизнь. Алекс считала Кадмус радикальным меньшинством, которое ничего не решает, но инопланетяне, прожившие на Земле всего два-три года, были уверены, что их отвергло все человечество. Нельзя переубедить кого-то и доказать, что Земля — приветливый мир, если этот мир выпроводил их пинком под зад.

Так что в итоге дорогу домой Алекс искала сама. К счастью, люди — не самый слабый физически вид в галактике, в инопланетном оружии она всегда неплохо разбиралась, а охранники нужны многим.

***

Алекс думала о Мэгги. Как иначе? Думала: ждала ли ее Мэгги? Наверняка, ждала. Три месяца — это не срок (если правда прошло всего три месяца; Алекс и раньше путалась в днях недели, а сейчас у нее не было даже календаря, а часы на запястье не выдержали перегрузки при взлете), но сама Алекс порой с ужасом осознавала, что может несколько дней не вспоминать о Мэгги. Она все еще любила ее, все еще хотела прожить с ней жизнь (в том случае, если вернется на Землю), но какой-то неприятный голосок внутри подло повторял, что, будь чувства истинными — она бы думала о Мэгги каждую секунду.

И видела бы ее образ вот в такие моменты, когда в лицо направлено дуло бластера.

Но, что есть: ничьего образа, никаких сожалений, разве что недовольство, что Кара так и не узнает, как Алекс облетела полкосмоса.

А еще — глупая мысль, что надо было собирать хоть по камешку с каждой планеты, чтобы пополнить коллекцию Уинна, но она как-то об этом совсем забыла…

***

Можно было отказаться, как только Алекс узнала, что ее новый босс работает на Доминаторов и возит им рабов. Это было оптимальное решение: Алекс дала бы понять свою точку зрения, не нарушила собственные принципы и не подвергла бы себя опасности. Нашелся бы другой корабль, летящий в нужную сторону, только и всего. Но оценивать оптимальность решений она не то что не умела, просто не любила. Особенно если были варианты, где можно было действовать наотмашь.

Она согласилась на работу и попыталась выпустить рабов в первом же космопорту, куда они залетели на дозаправку.

Можно было сделать вид, что это случайность, но наниматель Алекс не был идиотом, а она сама верила, что сможем противостоять и ему, и пилоту, и главному технику корабля.

Проблемы с оценкой оптимальности решений.

Именно так Алекс оказалась под прицелом бластера капитана, рабы — за силовым полем, а ее собственное оружие — в руках пилота. Ну хоть техник лежал под стенкой, судорожно размахивая клешнями. Значит, болевые центры вида Алекс вычислила правильно.

***

«Надо же, хоть иногда Зеленые Фонари прилетают вовремя», — хотела сказать Алекс, но решила, что на сегодня с нее хватит плохо обдуманных решений. А именно таким стала бы ссора с парочкой галактических копов (во всяком случае, так она поняла функцию Корпуса, основываясь на том, что говорили ее наниматели и случайные знакомые по барам).

— Спасибо, что помогли, — сказала Алекс.

Ее бывшего нанимателя с экипажем уже увела охрана космопорта, бывшие рабы проходили регистрацию: как оказалось, их в основном похищали с малоразвитых планет и теперь должны были отправить домой. Сама Алекс стояла перед двумя инопланетянами в зелено-черных костюмах, оставляющих настолько мало простора воображению, что было даже неловко.

Фонари переглянулись с теми выражениями на лицах, с которым, обычно, переглядывались Кара и Мон-Эл, когда не знали, говорить Алекс, что в процессе ареста грабителей случайно рухнули три из четырех стен банка или лучше не надо.

— Мы были поблизости, — произнес наконец тот Фонарь, чья кожа выглядела сиреневой; Алекс слышала, что он представился охране как Абин Сур, его напарник имени не называл, только недовольно смотрел по сторонам. — К тому же вы, кажется, справлялись.

Второй Фонарь, с красной кожей, закатил глаза.

— Умоляю тебя, — сказал он. — На полволоска левее, и ее бы разнесло на доатомные частицы. Это было невероятно глупо.

— И невероятно смело! Синестро, хоть это признай.

Они опять переглянулись, и Фонарь с красной кожей, Синестро, скривился.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Это было смело. Глупо. И безрассудно.

Алекс была готова спросить, что происходит и почему они спорят о таких вещах перед ней, но Абин Сур сам объяснил:

— Дело в том, Лексверс... я же правильно произношу?

— Вообще-то, я Алекс Дэнверс, — ответила Алекс.

Абин Сур кивнул и продолжил, явно подбирая слова (использовал он английский, и Алекс бы удивилась, откуда он его знает, но решила просто принять как данность):

— Дело в том, что, когда кто-то из нашего Корпуса умирает на службе, то его кольцо, источник его силы, ищет нового владельца.

— Это… звучит совсем не тревожно, — заметила Алекс. — Вы же не хотите сказать, что чье-то кольцо выбрало меня, правда?

— Она не до такой степени глупа, как сначала показалось, — отозвался Синестро.

Абин Сур посмотрел на него с явным осуждением.

— Я просто хочу вернуться домой. — Алекс считала, что это прозвучит жалко, но вышло скорее устало.

Но, в самом деле, подумала она, что меняется, если задержаться, к примеру, еще на три месяца? Все равно прямых рейсов до Земли не летает.

— Ты хочешь вернуться домой или стать Зеленым Фонарем? — прямо спросил Синестро. — Не трать время попусту, просто решай.

— Ну зачем ты ее запугиваешь? — вполголоса спросил Абин Сур, переходя на язык, который Алекс не поняла бы, не будь у нее переводчика. — Она же не в рабство идет. Что ей мешает навещать родную планету?

— Сам-то давно в отпуске был? — проворчал ему Синестро. — К тому же, Корпусу точно не нужны те, кто сбежит домой в самый ответственный моменты. Служба — это служба.

В этот миг момент он остро напомнил Алекс Дж’онна, не того, который играл с ней и Карой в «Монополию» или пел в караоке, а того, что когда-то давно отчитывал за выбор неоптимальной стратегии или мог устроить досмотр табельного оружия в самый неожиданный момент. И Алекс поняла: если Синестро будет ее наставником — она сможет поладить с этим Корпусом, каким бы он ни был.

— Эй, ребята, — помахала рукой Алекс. — Не хочу прерывать интимный разговор, но я согласна, если что.

Абин Сур широко улыбнулся, Синестро опять закатил глаза.


End file.
